Open Eyes
by Joshua Nenya
Summary: Ein junger Aragorn entdeckt unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen, dass Elben mit offenen Augen schlafen.


Open Eyes  
  
Inhalt: Ein junger Aragorn entdeckt unter ungewöhnlichen Umständen, dass Elben mit  
offenen Augen schlafen.  
  
Genre: Angst/ Drama  
  
Pairing: Aragorn / Elrond  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören keiner der hier verwendeten Personen und ich verdiene hiermit auch  
keinerlei Geld.  
  
Anmerkung: In meiner Geschichte werde ich den kleinen Aragorn erst mit 7 Jahren zu Elrond  
und seiner Familie kommen lassen...ich weiß, dass er ja eigentlich schon viel  
früher von seinen "eigentlich" Eltern getrennt wurde, aber in meiner Story habe  
ich es a' bissle umgeändert. Außerdem stirbt Gilraen, die Mutter des Süßen,  
gleich mit ihren Ehemann und kommt somit nicht mit nach Bruchtal.  
  
°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°  
  
Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber das Thema mit den offenen Augen der Elben beim Schlafen hat mich schon immer fasziniert...! Tja und da ich bis dato fast nur "Estel-Geschichten" geschrieben hab', habe ich die zwei Sachen einfach mal miteinander verbunden.....Vielleicht gefällts ja jemanden....;) Also viel Spass damit !!  
  
°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°  
  
Sanfter Wind wehte durch die Baumwipfel und lies ihre leuchtend grünen Blätter sachte auf und ab wippen. In der Dunkelheit der Nacht konnte man die im Tageslicht eigentlich so schillernden Farben aber nur schwer erkennen. Doch was dieses Fleckchen Erde so einzigartig machte, war nicht nur die faszinierende Umgebung. Nein...., es war vor allem die Ruhe und der Frieden, den man hier vorfinden konnte.  
  
Doch die Stille der Nacht wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ein kurzer hoher Schrei erklang. Aragorn, der mit Abstand jüngste Bewohner dieser Gefilde, war derjenige, der ihn von sich gab.  
  
In der Mitte eines riesigen Bettes saß der 7-jährige und versuchte krampfhaft seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sein Herz raste und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Tränen liefen nun über seine geröteten Wangen, sodass sich sein Blickfeld trübte und er in dem so schon dunklen Zimmer kaum etwas erkennen konnte.  
  
Leise schluchzend wischten seine kleinen Hände die nicht enden wollenden Tränen aus den Augen.  
  
Er hatte böse geträumt. Es war der gleiche schreckliche Traum, der ihn nun schon seit über einem Monat heimsuchte, seit Herr Elrond ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte.  
  
Bisher hatte er niemanden etwas von diesen Gestalten erzählt, die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten und seine Eltern töteten. Der Gedanke an seine Mutter lies ihn nun zusammensacken. Natürlich mochte er Elrond und die anderen, aber seine Mutter fehlte ihm so sehr, dass er bei dem Gedanken an ihre Stimme, ihr Lächeln oder ihren Gesang einen schmerzhaften Stich in seinem Herzen fühlte, der erst nach und nach zu verebben schien.  
  
Der Wind nahm nun langsam an Stärke zu, wodurch die Äste einer alten Eiche nahe Aragorns Zimmer kratzende Geräusche am Fenster hinterließen. Obwohl sie nur schwach waren, schreckten sie Aragorn derart auf, dass er ohne groß nachzudenken von seinem Bett herunter hüpfte und zu den Gemächern Elronds laufen wollte.  
  
Seine nackten Füße huschten nun in aller Eile über die kalten Steinplatten. Nach nur wenigen Minuten hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und stand vor der schweren Holztür, die mit zahlreichen feinen Schnitzereien verziert war. Tagsüber schaute er sie sich gerne an und bevor er eintrat strich er oftmals mit seinen Fingern die Linien nach, doch heute Nacht hatte er kein Auge für diese Dinge.  
  
Nervös drehte er an dem Türknauf und spähte vorsichtig in das finstere Zimmer. Als er sich ein letztes Mal umgedreht hatte, schlich er in den großen geräumigen Raum. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er klar und deutlich die Umrisse Elronds auf dem Bett erkennen und tapste mit schnellen Schritten dorthin.  
  
Aragorn stand nun direkt vor dem Mann, der ihn bei sich aufgenommen hatte und betrachtete ihn kurz. Er schlief, sein Mund dabei leicht geöffnet und seine Hände über der sich hebenden und senkenden Brust ruhend.  
  
Doch eines brachte ihn dazu, dass sich seine Augen plötzlich weiteten und sein Puls in die Höhe schoss. Aragorn rückte ein Stück näher zu Elrond und starrte ihn an. Und tatsächlich..., er hatte sich nicht getäuscht.  
  
Die Augen waren geöffnet.....  
  
Er wartete noch einige Sekunden. Vielleicht war er ja schon wach, aber er machte keine weiteren Bewegungen, sodass Aragorn verwirrt da stand. Und da dämmerte es ihm.... Die einzigen Leute, die er jemals mit offenen Augen daliegen hatte sehen....waren tote Menschen gewesen....wie seine Eltern.  
  
Erneut liefen Tränen über seine Haut und Verzweiflung stieg in ihm hoch. Er zerrte nun an der Schlafrobe Elronds und schrie hysterisch seinen Namen.  
  
Der Herr Bruchtals schloss plötzlich seine Augen, nur um sie einen kurzen Augenblick später wieder schlaftrunken zu öffnen. Tief einatmend schaute er nach oben, um zu sehen wer es dieser Stunde wagte ihn in dieser Art und Weise zu wecken.  
  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung und auch Verwirrung stand Aragorn vor ihm. Stocksteif und mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht starrte dieser ihn mit offenen Mund an.  
  
Sorge übermannte den Elbenherrn und in einer schnellen Bewegung streifte er sich die weiche Decke von dem Körper und stand vom Bett auf.  
  
"Aragorn? Was ist los ?"  
  
Statt zu antworten ging er ohne sich umzudrehen unbewusst auf die Tür zu.  
  
"Aragorn...bitte...erzähl mir was passiert ist."  
  
Elrond kniete nun vor dem Jungen und wartete. Doch noch immer sagte er nichts. Dafür streckte Aragorn seine Hand aus und berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Haut und die Augen von Elrond. Dieser lies sich das bereitwillig gefallen, aber schaute ihn mit fragenden Augen an.  
  
Ein leiser Schluchzer stahl sich über die Lippen Aragorns, bevor er mit leiser gebrochener Stimme etwas sagte.  
  
"Eure Augen waren offen...."  
  
Elrond konnte ihm aber noch immer nicht ganz folgen.  
  
"Ja...meine Augen waren geöffnet. Warum erwähnst du das, mein Kleiner ?"  
  
"Ich dachte....dachte...das....."  
  
Aragorns Blick entfernte sich von dem des Elbenherrn und er starrte zu Boden, als wäre dort etwas, was dringendster Aufmerksamkeit bedurfte. Mit seiner Hand hob Elrond aber sanft dessen Kinn hoch, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen schauen konnten.  
  
"Was dachtest du..?"  
  
Schwer schluckend wisperte er, " Ich dachte, dass ihr tot wäret."  
  
"Oh tithen pen..", flüsterte er, als er realisierte, was Aragorn versucht hatte ihm zu sagen.  
  
Elrond presste den Jungen nun vorsichtig an sich und streichelte ihm sachte über die schwarzen Haare. Auch Aragorn drückte seinen Kopf an dessen Brust und lauschte dem stetigen Klopfen seines Herzens. Er wollte sich einfach versichern, dass der Elbenherr, den er innerhalb kurzer Zeit so liebgewonnen hatte, lebte und nicht tot war.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Elrond aus dieser Umarmung und schaute Aragorn mitfühlend an.  
  
"Aragorn....der Grund, warum du mich mit offenen Augen hast daliegen sehen, war nicht, dass ich...tot war. Elben schlafen gewöhnlich in dieser Art und Weise. Für uns ist das so normal, als wenn du mit geschlossenen Augen schläfst, sodass ich vergessen habe es dir gegenüber zu erwähnen. Es tut mir leid...."  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort lächelte Aragorn und schlang seine dünnen Arme um den Hals des Elbenherrns.  
  
"Warum bist du eigentlich nachts zu dieser späten Stunde noch auf?"  
  
"Ich habe schlecht geträumt", flüsterte er in dessen Ohr und sah in nun unsicher an.  
  
Elrond konnte sich denken, worüber die Träume gewesen sein mochten. Seit Aragorns Ankunft in Bruchtal konnte er nahezu jede Nacht seine verängstigten Schreie hören. In den meisten Fällen ging er dann zu ihm, um seine Hand zu halten, ihn beruhigende Worte zuzuflüstern oder in den schlimmsten Fällen ihn aus diesen Träumen aufzuwecken.  
  
Er hatte den Kleinen wirklich lieb gewonnen. Innerhalb kürzerster Zeit hatte sich der sonst aufgeweckte und wissbegierige Junge ein Platz in seinem Herzen geschaffen, er hatte Leben in dieses Haus gebracht.  
  
Doch wenn es finster wurde und der Schlaf dann endgültig Besitz von dem kleinen Körper ergriffen hatte, dann suchten ihn die Erinnerungen an sein vorheriges Leben heim.  
  
"Aragorn willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben?"  
  
Schnell nickend hopste Aragorn auf das große Bett und kuschelte sich zwischen die blauen samtigen Kissen. Elrond zögerte nicht lange und legte sich neben ihn. Behutsam wickelte er die Decke um ihre zwei Körper und schaute noch einmal kurz neben seine Schulter, um Aragorn Gesicht zu sehen.  
  
"Gute Nacht, gil nin."  
  
Aragorn murmelte noch kurz etwas bevor sich hin, aber seine Augen schlossen sich nun langsam und er fiel an der Brust Elronds das erste Mal seit langer Zeit in einen erholsamen und traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Und so fanden sie die Söhne Elronds, Elladan und Elrohir, am nächsten Morgen vor. Zusammengekuschelt, ein Arm schützend um den kleinen Aragorn gelegt, lagen sie friedlich in Elronds Bett. Statt sie aber zu wecken, schlossen sie wieder die Tür und gingen- von dem bezaubernden Anblick berührt- lächelnd zum Frühstück, um sich wieder auf einen neuen Tag in Bruchtal vorzubereiten.....!  
  
THE END  
  
°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°  
  
Also ihr Lieben, ich würde mich unendlich dolle freuen, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlasst und mir sagt wie ihr's fandet.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°^°°°°°°°°°  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
Tithen pen - mein Kleiner  
  
Gil nin - mein Stern 


End file.
